Drunken Evening
by Bubbly Potato
Summary: Jeremy feels like he is going crazy at home one night, so he takes his flask and goes for a walk, ending up at the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon.  Jeremy/Damon Slash.  Rated T for language and sensuality.


Hi All! No idea what this is, I am totally a Jyler shipper, so I sat down to write a Jeremy/Tyler fic and this is what came out. And Tyler isn't even in the story, crazy. Just wrote stream of consciousness and wow. I don't have a beta so let me know if you see grammar mistakes or if its incomprehensible and I will try and fix. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything cool like that.

* * *

Jeremy wasn't exactly sure what it was that had led him to the Salvatore Boarding House. Sitting in his room listening to Elena and Stefan pretend to fight was grating on him. In fact, by ten that night, Jeremy was about ready to jump out the window he was so restless. Deciding that he was fed up with being in the house, he leaned over into his side drawer, grabbing his emergency flask and took off.

Ensuring that he wouldn't gain the attention of Stefan, Jeremy popped his Ipod into his docking station and cranked his music up to a decibel that should distract him. Slipping out of his room he snuck down the steps, making sure to avoid the living room where Jenna and Alaric were cuddling and watching a movie. Slipping out the kitchen door, Jeremy began lazily strolling down the street.

Walking aimlessly, Jeremy savored the taste of his Vodka, allowing the subtle buzz to cloud his mind. Smiling up at the sky, Jeremy felt the world beginning to spin around him. Shaking it off, Jeremy took another swig, walking more determinedly down the street. After about forty five minutes, Jeremy was feeling a little bit closer to wasted than he was to sober. Looking up Jeremy was surprised to find himself on the grounds of the Salvatore Boarding House. Giving the world a big 'What the fuck' Jeremy trotted up to the front door and knocked gruffly on the ominous oak front doors. Not surprising Jeremy in the slightest, the door was opened almost instantly by Damon.

Looking bored, Damon stood in the doorway barefoot wearing a snug pair of black dress pants and a long sleeve black dress shirt hanging open to reveal his perfect chest.

"You murdered me." Jeremy muttered out pathetically as he shoved past Damon and stumbled into the house, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

Laughing with mirth, Damon observed the littlest Gilbert with amusement. "Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, do you have any idea how dangerous what you just did is."

Slumping against the wall and sliding down to the floor, Jeremy took another long swig from his flask, disappointed to find that he had emptied it at some point along his journey. Looking up at Damon, Jeremy gave his most pitiful puppy dog look.

"Come on little Jeremy, lets get you a drink," Damon smirked, strutting lazily towards the lounge.

Struggling to get back up on his feet, Jeremy followed slowly, realizing that the floor seemed to be tilting slightly to the left. Entering the lounge, Jeremy took the tumbler that Damon held out to him and plopped ungracefully down on the couch. Reclining into the adjacent chair, Damon just observed Jeremy with his trademark look.

"You murdered me." Jeremy repeated, this time sounding even more pathetic and more depressed.

"Yes Jeremy, I do remember quite well what happened, but seeing as you are sitting here I don't see the point in dwelling on it." Jeremy could see the hurt look that momentarily graced Damon's face.

"What was that? That little look there. Tell me!" Jeremy could here the accusation in his voice, suddenly livid at the vampire sitting in front of him.

"It is none of..." Damon started but Jeremy cut in angrily, not willing to hear what Damon was about to say.

"No! Just fucking no! God dammit Damon, you don't get it, no one fucking gets it! I am just as good as Elena! " By this point Jeremy was holding his head in his hands trying not to hyperventilate. "Why does no one ever see me, love me. I don't get it, I really don't. Vickie never loved me, Anna died before I even got a chance, and you... you just see me as a tool of revenge against Elena. 'Oh no she rejected me, lets snap little brothers neck waaa waaa waaa,' seriously what the fuck!" Looking up at Damon's face, Jeremy was surprised to see amusement gracing his features.

"Now isn't this a startling revelation," Damon tutted, "Does little Jeremy Gilbert want big bad vampire Damon to love him?" Jeremy was startled by that.

"Wait, what! " Jeremy gasped out. "I never said that."

"I think you are drunk little Jeremy." Damon stated, grinning wickedly as he once again filled Jeremy's tumbler with whisky. Looking deeply into the glass, Jeremy quickly swallowed the liquid, cherishing the burn as it went down his throat. Jeremy knew that he had no restraint, he was always willing to drink, snort or smoke anything placed in front of him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jeremy whispered looking at the floor, aware of the fact that Damon would have never heard him had he not had superhuman hearing.

"Did I enjoy what?" Damon replied lazily.

"Killing me, did you enjoy it?" Jeremy clarified daring to look at Damon's face. Jeremy was shocked by the concerned look that seemed to be set on Damon's face.

"Yes, I did enjoy it," Damon confessed, "At that moment my only though was hurting Elena and nothing is more precious to her than you. It was nice to see her pain."

"But after Anna... after Anna... you came to me, you seemed like you wanted to help me, why did you do that?" Jeremy inquired sadly.

"I was trying to be a good person, well in all reality not even a good person, just a person, but we could all see what an enormous failure that turned out to be. So yes Jeremy, I enjoyed killing you, humanity is simply not for me." At this Damon raised his glass in a mock toast to his own proclamation.

"Oh okay. Yeah I get it. " Jeremy replied lamely.

"No you don't little Gilbert, now have another drink." Taking the offered refill Jeremy once again chugged the drink, realizing that he had forgotten the number of drinks he had had that evening. Having lost himself in attempting to count his drinks, Jeremy jumped when Damon started talking again. "So Jeremy, would you like to play a game with me?"

"What game?" Jeremy slurred out tilting his head to the side trying to get Damon to get Damon into focus.

"Follow me." Damon replied, holding out his hand to Jeremy. Jeremy took the offered hand pulling in the arm to extract himself from the couch. Stumbling forward, Jeremy broke out laughing as he collided with Damon's warm chest. Instinctually Damon wrapped his arms around him, surprised to find that he wasn't completely adverse to having the younger boy in his arms. Taking one of his hands, Damon lightly took Jeremy's chin and turned his face to look him in the eyes. Observing Jeremy's eyes, they seemed to emanate a longing and sadness way beyond his years. Damon was also pleased to see that this close the boy did seem to resemble Elena someone despite their separate parentage.

Throwing his arm over the boy, Damon steadied Jeremy and guided him through the boarding house towards his bedrooms. Not willing to try and guide the thoroughly wasted boy up the stairs, Damon pulled Jeremy into his arms and carried the boy as if he was a honeymoon bride. Jeremy was surprised when the two reached the top of the staircase and Damon failed to put him down, continuing to carry him all the way to his bedroom. Entering his bedroom, Damon placed Jeremy on the edge of the bed and proceeded to sit next to him.

"So... what is the game?" Jeremy asked nervously, looking around the room, attempting to avoid Damon's eyes at all costs, his hand slowly ghosting over the covers of the bed. Damon was amused by the implications that Jeremy seemed to be coming to in his mind.

"Here let me take your jacket." Damon said smoothly, sliding the jacket over Jeremy's shoulders. Damon made sure to lightly caress Jeremy's body as much as he could as he removed the article of clothing, grinning triumphantly as Jeremy shivered below him. Jeremy looked Damon in the eyes, his eyes looking worried at what was going to happen next. Deciding to use some of the liquid courage flowing through his veins, Jeremy repeated the same action, removing the over shirt Damon was wearing. Cocking his head to the side Damon was impressed that the boy seemed to be understanding what was happening.

"So what now?" Jeremy asked, his voice quivering.

"What would you like to happen?" Damon asked smugly, amused at the innocence of the boy sitting next to him. Looking down, Jeremy quickly stood up and kicked off his shoes and socks off. Twisting his hands together nervously, Jeremy still didn't seem to be able to look Damon in the eyes. Jeremy seemed to have stalled in his actions, not knowing what to do next, realizing this Damon decided that it was his turn to take charge of the situation.

Standing up, Damon quickly undid his belt and allowed for his pants to slowly slide down his well muscled legs, leaving him in only a pair of form fitting boxer briefs and his standard v-neck undershirt. Damon pretended not to notice the shy glance that Jeremy had shot him as he was doing this. Kicking his pants out of the way, Damon swiftly moved forward, placing his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and slowly tracing down his body. Lightly caressing Jeremy's body, Damon ensured to tweak Jeremy's nipples, allowing his fingers to trace Jeremy's abs as he arrived at his belt buckle. Pulling the belt buckle loose, Damon smiled at the sudden increase in Jeremy's breathing, watching his hands which were now balled into fists held determinedly at his sides. Opening his pants, Damon tantalizingly lowered Jeremy's pants, his hands grazing down his hips and legs.

Jeremy stepped out of his pants as Damon placed his hands on Jeremy's hips and began to guide him to the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, Jeremy spread his legs, allowing Damon to fill the space between them. Finally gaining the courage to look up, Jeremy looked deeply into Damon's eyes. Damon could see the longing in Jeremy's eyes; his craving to escape from his loneliness and feel like someone cared. Bending down, Damon allowed for his lips to ghost over the boys staying just far enough away from contact to present a tease for the boy. Damon wanted the boy to take the initiative to show Damon how much he wanted him. After about thirty seconds, Jeremy took a deep breath and launched himself at Damon, grasping both sides of his head and kissing him deeply.

Damon was shocked by the kiss, Jeremy seemed to be trying devour him, he had not expected the level of need that Jeremy was displaying. Pulling back, Damon stilled Jeremy and looked him deeply in his eyes. Jeremy's eyes seemed to be begging in desperation, his mouth twisted into a frightened frown. Grasping at Damon again, Jeremy was surprised to find that Damon was holding him still, too far away from any form of intimate contact.

"What is wrong?" Jeremy asked roughly, "You can do whatever you want, I don't care." Jeremy muttered quickly. Frowning in response, Damon backed up slowly.

"Stand up," Damon muttered defeatedly. Jeremy backed away from the bed, looking confused, standing awkwardly next to the bed. Damon proceeded to pull back the thick comforter that served as the top layer of the covers. "Get in bed," Damon demanded softly. Jeremy complied instantly, crawling into the bed and moving to the far side of the bed. Jeremy stilled under the covers, sitting up waiting for Damon to get into the bed.

Using his vampire speed to turn off the light, Damon crawled into the bed and pulled up the comforter to cover both Jeremy and himself. Taking this as his cue, Jeremy crawled over to Damon and once again attempted to kiss him. Pushing Jeremy away to a point where he was laying down, Damon propped himself up and looked down at Jeremy. Leaning down, Damon gave Jeremy a chaste kiss on the lips and proceeded to pull Jeremy into a position so that his head was resting on the older mans chest.

""What are you doing? I thought you wanted to..." Jeremy asked self consciously.

"Your lonely and drunk Jeremy. " Damon said simply, leaving the statement to serve as its own explanation. "Just sleep, you can stay here tonight."

Jeremy closed his eyes as he felt Damon begin to gently caress his hair, Damon's fingers slowly massaging his scalp. Allowing the warmth of Damon and the soft caresses he was bestowing upon him to slowly lull him into sleep, Jeremy began to feel the world slip away. With his eyes closed and Damon grasped securely below him, Jeremy cherished the feeling of not being alone for once.

Even though he could never be sure, Jeremy would swear that he heard a whispered 'I'm sorry I killed you' from Damon just as succumbed to sleep.


End file.
